You
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Kau adalah cintaku .../ Tapi aku bukan cintamu ... /Karenanya ... Sakit itu ... cintaku ... /Bad Summary /Just a little One Shoot /No bashing chara /Mind to RnR?


Sebenarnya aku bingung harus mulai dari mana ... tapi di dalam kehidupan harus selalu ada permulaan kan? Jadi bagaimana jika aku memulainya dari hal paling kecil dalam hidupku? Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku mulai cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**You © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Just a short One shoot, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**KuraNeon**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**_You_**

.

.

_Kau adalah cintaku ...  
Tapi aku bukan cintamu ...  
Karenanya ... Sakit itu ... cintaku ..._

.

.

Baiklah kau sudah siap membaca kan? Kalau iya akan kumulai. Pastinya dalam hidupmu ini kau pernah berpikir ingin mendapatkan cinta yang seperti di cerita dongeng. Yah, kuyakin itu dan kuakui aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi apa yang kualami saat ini bukanlah cerita dongeng, namun hanyalah sebuah cinta yang klise.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakan kisah ku ini sekarang. Tapi sebenarnya aku bingung harus mulai dari mana ... namun di dalam kehidupan harus selalu ada permulaan kan? Jadi bagaimana jika aku memulainya dari hal terkecil yang menjadi titik awal kisah ini. Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang akan ku mulai cerita ini.

**XxX You XxX**

**Normal POV**

Di bawah naungan langit kota Tokyo yang saat itu mendung, terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan Headset nya yang menggantung di leher dan memakai mantel abu-abu. Dia terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa di antara banyaknya kerumunan orang yang sedang menyebrang di zebra cross. Sesaat setelah ia sampai di seberang, segera ia perlambat langkahnya. Setelah berjalan sekitar 100 meter, pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang bertuliskan _'Boutique'. _

Sebelum ia memasuki toko itu, sejenak ia memperhatikan sebuah manekin yang memakai gaun berwarna_ turquoise_ dengan hiasan renda yang manis di bagian bawahnya di etalase depan toko tersebut. Kemudian dia tersenyum, dan kemudian memasuki toko tersebut.

KLING

Pintu itu berbunyi saat ada pria itu membuka pintu itu, lalu terdengar suara lembut yang menyapa dirinya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ternyata yang menyapa pria itu adalah seorang wanita bersurai _azure_ dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis dari bibir tipisnya.

Namun lama pria itu terdiam hanya memandang wanita itu dalam diam, "Aku ingin mengambil gaun yang sudah kupesan dua hari yang lalu," ujar pria itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara nya.

"Oh, anda tuan Kurapika ya? Baiklah silahkan tunggu sebentar," pria itu hanya mengangguk dan wanita itu akhirnya berlalu, tetapi _netra_ pria itu tetap memperhatikan wanita itu sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu bertuliskan _'staff only'._

Pria itu akhirnya memilih untuk berkeliling butik yang terbilang tidak terlalu luas tersebut. Butik itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Namun tidak terlihat ada pegawai yang lainnya, karena memang wanita itu tidak mencari pegawai. Sembari memperhatikan pakian-pakaian yang berada disana, ia mendengarkan musik dari _Headset_ yang akhirnya dia pakai setelah sejak tadi hanya menggantung pada lehernya.

_'Mungkin ini bagus' _pria itu berkata dalam hati setelah melihat lebih dekat gaun yang ia lihat di etalase depan toko. Ia berpikir mungkin bagus jika model yang akan ia potret nanti memakai gaun tersebut. Atau mungkin akan lebih bagus jika wanita tadi yang memakainya—eh?

Tanpa pria itu sadari, wanita tadi sudah berada di sampingnya ingin menyerahkan gaun yang pria itu pesan, "Ah, permisi tuan. Ini pesanan anda_, eeto~_ apa anda tertarik untuk membeli gaun itu juga?"

"Mungkin saja, kupikir dirimu ...ah maksudku modelku nanti cocok memakai gaun ini," setelahnya pria itu terlihat salah tingkah, dan berusaha untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan butik itu.

"Ah ka-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku akan kembali minggu depan untuk mengambil busana-busana yang baru." Sebenarnya pria itu tidak perlu datang kesini lagi, toh hari ini ia hanya menggantikan sang _stylish_ yang sedang sakit. Tapi entah mengapa pria yang diketahui adalah seorang _photographer _itu merasa ingin selalu datang ke butik ini. Apa mungkin ia ...

"Ya, terimakasih sudah berlangganan di butik kami," wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan pria itu sedikit memerah dibuatnya.

"Sama-sama, err~ ngomong-ngomong boleh kutahu namamu nona?" pria itu akhirnya mengambil satu langkah kedepan dalam perasaannya.

"Oh, aku Neon Nostrade. Salam kenal,"

Pria itu tersenyum senang, "Aku Kurapika Kuruta. Err~ baiklah aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa nona." setelah ia berkenalan dengan wanita itu, dia akhirnya ia pamit untuk undur diri.

Setelah ia keluar dari dalam butik itu, tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. Rasa penasarannya selama ini akhirnya tertuntaskan, karena dia akhirnya mengetahui nama wanita itu. Sebenarnya pertemuan pertama mereka bukan tadi, tapi 3 bulan yang lalu saat ia sedang mengantar _stylish_nya untuk mengambil pesanan baju. Pria itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama, dan hari ini pria itu membuat kemajuan pada perasaannya.

Pria itu berharap agar ia dapat semakin dekat dengan wanita itu. Dan dengan begitu dia bisa memiliki wanita itu—mungkin.

Setelah mereka berkenalan, status hubungan mereka meningkat. Dari yang tadinya hanya pelanggan dan pemilik toko, menjadi teman. Pria itu sangat bersyukur, hubungan mereka meningkat walau hanya sedikit demi sedikit.

**XxX You XxX**

Waktu banyak berlalu, sekarang sudah 2 tahun sejak mereka berkenalan. Namun hubungan mereka stagnan di tempat. Meskipun hubungan mereka sudah meningkat sampai persahabatan, tapi pria itu tetap tidak mengungkapkan perasaan. Ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan pertunangan telah mengikat wanita itu, dan itulah yang menghalangi pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Baginya cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan cukup hanya ia yang tahu. Baginya pengungkapan cinta itu tidak perlu dengan kata-kata dan memiliki. Hanya dengan memberikan perhatian saja itu sudah cukup baginya. Mungkin terdengar seperti pecundang, tapi pria itu tetap tidak akan perduli meskipun kau mengatainya begitu.

"Kurapika_-kun_ kenapa kau belum mempunyai pacar sih?" saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu, Kurapika—pria itu sedang meminum secangkir _cappucino _dan akhirnya tersedak.

"Uhuk, uhuk, kenapa kau uhuk bertanya seperti itu Neon?" sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya, Kurapika bertanya maksud dari wanita itu bertanya seperti tadi.

"Ah tidak, aneh saja ada Pria berumur 25 tahun tapi masih belum punya pacar haha," Kurapika kemudian hanya tersenyum pahit, menerima kenyataan bahwa penyebab ia tidak bisa memiliki pacar sedang bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya.

"Yah ada banyak alasan ini dan itu," Kurapika hanya menjawab ambigu, dan Neon sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan jawaban pria itu.

"Oh, hehe" wanita itu kemudian menunduk dan wajahnya terlihat sangat muram. Berbeda dengan Neon yang beberapa menit lalu, yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa Neon?" Kurapika tampaknya menyadari perubahan Neon yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau tahu, aku semakin khawatir." wanita itu terlihat gugup saat ini, terbukti dengan tangannya yang sedang memutar-mutar gelas _cappucino_ yang ada dihapannya tanda ia gugup.

Kurapika nampak khawatir, takut-takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Neon, "Karena apa? Beritahu aku,"

"Aku ... khawatir karena sebentar lagi kami akan menikah, aku takut kalau pernikahan kami nanti tidak berjalan lancar," _'Deg' _hati pria itu terasa seperti tertusuk pisau, sungguh sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus menghibur seseorang sementara ia sendiri senang menderita.

"Sekarang kutanya, apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan mempercayainya?"

"Ya, tentu. Melebihi apapun," lagi-lagi Kurapika merasakan sakit, namun ia tidak boleh menujukkan bahwa ia sedang terluka sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu percayalah bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menikahimu. Jangan membuat dirimu menjadi meragukan cintanya hanya karena kau asumsimu yang tidak berdasar," Kurapika memaksakan senyuman yang ditunjukkan kepada wanita itu. Dan akhirnya wanita itu kembali bersemangat berkat dirinya. Dan berkat wanita itu dirinya semakin merasakan sakit.

"Arigatou! Kurapika_-kun_ kau memang sahabat terbaikku hehe ..." yah satu lagi kenyataan pahit, pria itu akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaik wanita itu. Dan itu berarti jika pria itu akan selalu berada di sisi wanita itu.

Mungkinkah jika begitu jadinya, pria itu akan kembali menemukan cinta yang baru? Entahlah mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Dan kisahnya kali ini berakhir dengan _Bad Ending_.

**End of Normal POV**

**XxX You XxX**

Dan akhirnya aku hanya menjadi pemain yang buruk di dalam cerita ini kan?. Andai jika waktu itu aku berani menyatakan cinta ku mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya? Yah, mungkin.

Kalau begitu bisa ku akhiri cerita ini? aku harus menghadiri sebuah acara. Dan apa kau tahu acara apa itu? hehe. Aku akan menikah hari ini, dengan seorang wanita. Namun wanita itu bukan Neon, karena Neon sudah menikah sejak 4 tahun lalu. Di adalah seorang wanita yang mengembalikan hidupku. Hanya dia yang saat itu dapat membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta kembali, setelah aku terpuruk sejak pernikahan Neon.

Kali ini aku bisa mengatakan aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencitaiku, karenanya dia adalah hidupku. Dan sekarang aku ingin kalian mendoakan ku semoga saja kisah ku kali ini akan berakhir _Happy Ending._

_._

_._

_._

Dan selalu kisah cinta klise bersama dirimu akan selalu kukenang, karena kau adalah cinta pertama ku. Yah, selamat tinggal cinta pertama dan selamat datang cinta kedua dan terakhirku ...

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Ahahaha apa ini? Sepertinya Taka lagi nyasar fandom. Setelah sekian lama berkeinginan untuk membuat fict di fandom ini, akhirnya kesampaian juga dengan fict pertama yang terdiri dari pairing kesukaan ku hohoho. Mungkin ini hanya fict abal jadi Taka mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, tapi jangan sampai ada Flame ya TwT

Oh ya Taka itu spesialis #Plak# AU jadi mungkin kalau buat latar, ya di daerah asli yang ada di dunia #bilang aja gak tahu nama-nama tempat di HxH# jadi yaaa ... gitu deh. Udah ah, sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya di fandom ini jaa ne~


End file.
